<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Women Do It Better by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760803">Women Do It Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat'>QueenKatelynTheAristocrat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Women Do It Better: A Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As a friend of mine says no one understands a woman's body like another woman, Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Hermione Granger, Could be considered infidelity, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, first time orgasm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Pansy pushed the shirt off her shoulders, Hermione said, in a dazed kind of voice, “This is the second time I’m doing this today. Yesterday I was a virgin. And today I’m having sex with two different people. In the same day.”<br/>Pansy smirked. “Isn’t it crazy?” she asked, reaching both arms around Hermione to undo her bra. Hermione gasped as it came undone.</p>
<p>Also known as: Ron can't bring Hermione to orgasm. Pansy decides that Hermione deserves better. And that she would be more than happy to do something about it herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, background Hermione Granger / Ron Weasley - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Women Do It Better: A Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Women Do It Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was explaining to a friend of mine that I write slash fic. Which often includes sex scenes between two men. It was at this point of the conversation that she looked at me in confusion and said, "But you're a lesbian."<br/>And I said, "Yes. Yes, I am."<br/>And she said, "So... why don't you write sex scenes about two girls??"<br/>and I said, "I... don't really know."<br/>and then, this morning I woke up and the first thing I thought was, "Why DON'T I write sex scenes about two girls?"<br/>I then decided that this was a lack that I needed to remedy.<br/>And this is what I came up with. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pansy Parkinson was so absorbed in her Charms homework that when Hermione Granger first walked into her room, she didn’t even look up from her parchment, despite the fact that it was half past one in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After all, it wasn’t really that odd an occurrence that Hermione walked into her room at any time, given that the two of them had been roommates for the past four months, ever since they’d all come back to Hogwarts to redo their seventh year after the war, and McGonagall had announced that given the unusual circumstances, the so-called “eighth years” would be given rooms in a separate location, rather than return to their former houses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During the course of the term, Pansy had come to like Hermione, and would even go so far as to call the two of them friends. Which was new for Pansy, not just because she never thought she’d be friends with Hermione Granger of all people, but also because she’d never really had many friends who were girls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d had a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>girlfriends</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the past, of course, but that was something entirely different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy supposed part of the reason the two of them got on so well was that Hermione had never really had many female friends, either. Neither of them had really had any expectations walking into the friendship. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was good, because Pansy had never been any good at meeting peoples’ expectations. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nor had she ever had any particular infinity for the type of perceptiveness most women seemed to expect from their female friends. If she had, she may have noticed that this was the first time all year Hermione had returned to their room after midnight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or that Hermione appeared rather distraught on top of that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe even the fact that Hermione -- instead of heading towards her own side of the room as she usually did when she got home -- didn’t even bother to dump her jacket on her bed before making a beeline right over to Pansy and stopping nervously before the bed across which Pansy was sprawled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Hermione said, “I just had sex with Ron.” in the tone of someone confessing to some sort of violent crime that Pansy actually looked up from her essay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And took in the look on Hermione’s face. The faint redness of her eyes. The way she stood with her arms wrapped around herself as if trying to retreat within. The fact that Hermione, usually so private, must </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to talk if she was offering up these kinds of details without any sort of prompting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy happened to be privy to the fact that Hermione had been a virgin when she left their room this morning. And now here she was, looking like a woman whose first sexual experience had </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone the way she’d hoped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy closed her textbook. Put both it and her half-finished essay on the floor next to her bed. Laid her quill on top. Put the cover back on her ink. Set it on the desk at the foot of her bed. Maneuvered herself into a more comfortable position on her bed. Said, “Sit down.” in what she hoped was a gentle yet confident voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here.” Pansy said, holding her arms open for a hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione scooted closer and allowed Pansy to wrap her up in her arms, just for a moment. Once she’d been released, Hermione didn’t seem to know what to do with herself, self-consciously moving about until she finally found a spot where she was comfortable. Pansy watched her with concerned eyes, wondering what on earth had happened to shake her usually unshakable friend so thoroughly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to me. What happened?” Pansy asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was…” Hermione trailed off, staring down at her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione scrunched her eyes shut and said, “It was weird and uncomfortable?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy grimaced. “The entire experience in general, or the act of penetration itself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked up with wide-eyes. “Pansy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy smirked, “You’re the one who started this conversation, ‘Mione. Answer the question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione hesitated for a moment. Then admitted, “Both?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no.” Pansy said, mildly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Hermione said, nodding slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence for a moment. Pansy considered the best way to approach this without scaring Hermione off. “Remember how I told you all the sordid and humiliating details about my first time with Draco? How it was so unequivocally disastrous that it was in that moment that we both realized we were gay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Hermione said, sounding a bit unsure where Pansy was going with this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m about to ask you a whole slew of embarrassing questions, and I want you to remember that no matter how bad the answers to those questions are, I will understand, all right? Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After studying Pansy for a moment, Hermione eventually nodded her consent. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First things first, he didn’t force you into anything, did he? Don’t get angry! Just answer.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, of course not! Ron would never.” Hermione said, defensively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think so!” Pansy rushed to defuse. “But I had to ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione’s glare softened. Eventually, she sighed and admitted, “I would have asked, too. In your place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See?” Pansy said, gently, “But really though, he didn’t pressure you at all? No emotional manipulation?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So he just didn’t know what he was doing, then?” Pansy asked, unable to keep a hint of amusement from her voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glared at her for a moment as if she would protect her best friend’s reputation. Pansy raised an eyebrow. Hermione gave in and said, “No, he didn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy nodded. That’s what she’d thought. “Was it his first time as well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, actually. He slept with Lavender a few times, back in sixth year.” Hermione couldn’t quite keep the resentment out of her voice as she said Ron’s ex-girlfriend’s name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Pansy said, surprised. “Then what business does he have being incompetent?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione snorted a laugh. “I honestly don’t know, really. I was banking on him knowing what he was doing, actually, which turns out was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a very smart idea.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy took note of the way Hermione’s voice went tight as she said those last few words. That was a bit concerning. “Did it hurt?” she asked, as gently as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a little?” Hermione whispered, and Pansy could barely stop herself from reaching out to offer her some sort of comforting touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he even make sure you were wet first?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione turned bright red at the question, which Pansy found rather endearing. Hey, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>warned her that the questions were about to get embarrassing. “Umm… I…” She seemed unsure how to answer the question. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Foreplay, Hermione. Was there foreplay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not… really?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy rolled her eyes and huffed, “Men.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at her with eyebrow raised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy smiled and told her conspiratorially, “Let’s just say I appreciate my lady lovers very much. A bit less eager to get right to the grand finale.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hermione said, sounding both embarrassed and a little bit intrigued. Interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But back to you.” Pansy said, “Did you even come? I’m guessing not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” Hermione said, in a small voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy was confused. “What do you mean, you don’t think so? Either you did or you didn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, alright?” Hermione snapped, with a sudden vehemence, and then turned away from Pansy just the slightest bit. Pansy was surprised to realize after a second that Hermione was blinking back tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy was confused by the strength of her reaction. She felt as though she’d been shut out completely. But what had she said? Nothing that was worse than her previous questions, surely -- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Pansy reached cautious hands forward, and gently grabbed Hermione’s arm. “‘Mione?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione took a deep breath, but still didn’t look at Pansy as she said, “Yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever had an orgasm before?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a silence that stretched on so long Pansy almost asked again, but then finally Hermione said, “No.” then added, “At least, I really don’t think so.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last part sounded like a question. “You would know if you had, trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. “I thought so, but…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you ever tried, you know, masturbating?” Pansy asked, cautiously, unsure how to continue now that this all felt so delicate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy felt Hermione stiffen up next to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Mione, come on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione sighed, and the tension drained out of her. “A few times. But it always felt so… weird. And kind of wrong, like I was doing something… I don’t know, dirty? Even though intellectually I know that’s not true. God, I sound so pathetic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not.” Pansy rushed to reassure, “I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione finally looked at her with an expression that said, “oh yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No really. Lots of women find it hard to reach orgasm. It’s because society tells us to be self-conscious. Inhibited. When good sex is actually about relaxing and letting go.” Pansy explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy was relieved to see Hermione looking a bit less defensive as she said, “You seem to know a lot about this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy smirked and said, “I’ve brought a lot of women to orgasm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione glanced away, her breath catching in her throat. Even more interesting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Hermione looked back up at her and asked, “What does it feel like?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy found herself a bit thrown at this sudden question. “An orgasm?” </span>
</p>
<p><span>Hermione nodded.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Well, it’s kind of like…” Pansy closed her eyes and tried to remember exactly how it felt to be in the midst of that explosion of pleasure. “It’s like a release of tension, but so much better. Like a rush of pleasure through your veins. Overwhelming, but in the best way. Like… this feeling of intense contentment. I don’t know how else to describe it.” </span></p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy could feel herself starting to get wet just thinking about it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her eyes to find Hermione staring at her in fascination. And maybe even a little bit of lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And...how do you do it? Make yourself come?” Hermione asked in a tentative voice, as if she was a bit scared to ask but couldn’t stop herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy studied her, took in her flushed cheeks, her accelerated breathing. The way she seemed nervous but also excited. Like she couldn’t quite believe she’d just said the thing she said. The way the two of them were leaning just a little bit closer to each other than they’d been before the conversation had taken this turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy took a deep breath. She had to do this. She just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to. “Hermione, I am about to proposition you.” she watched the way Hermione’s eyes widened and dilated a bit at the same time, “And I want you to know that if you say no, I will leave this alone and never speak of it again unless you bring it up first, alright?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, filled with nervous energy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well then, here it goes. “If you would like -- and this is entirely </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>decision -- I could help you with this. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Show </span>
  </em>
  <span>you what it’s like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked like she had no idea how they’d gotten here, and that made two of them. But regardless, Pansy found herself hoping that Hermione would take her up on her offer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean…” Hermione asked, looking unsure of herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy looked her in the eye and said, “Hermione, would you let me give you an orgasm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione still looked wary. “In exchange for what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing. No strings attached. You don’t have to reciprocate. I won’t expect anything from you later that you wouldn’t be willing to give. If you like, it can be a one time thing, and I will never pursue it again unless you do first. I promise.” and Pansy meant every word of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why?” Hermione asked, looking lost. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want to.” Pansy answered. Sometimes the simple truth was easiest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Hermione looked down. She looked incredibly overwhelmed. Pansy gave her a moment to think, didn’t push it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she didn’t say anything after a few moments, Pansy added, “If you say no, that’s alright too. I can give you a very decent verbal explanation, as well. And if you say yes, I promise I would stop the very first second you told me to. If you told me to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione breathed in. Breathed out. Looked back up at Pansy and said, “You’re actually serious about this, aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Incredibly.” Pansy answered, honestly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione studied her for a long moment. Then, so softly Pansy almost didn’t hear her, she said, “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes?” she asked, calmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Hermione said again, more confident this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Pansy asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Hermione said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. In that case…” Pansy had already considered how to proceed. She grabbed her wand from behind her on the bed, used it to turn off the big overhead lights in their room, and then cast a spell that made an orb of soft light float up to the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked at her questioningly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much easier to relax this way.” Pansy explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy scooted closer to her, looking into her eyes. When she saw nothing in them telling her to stop, she reached out for the top button of Hermione’s shirt. “May I?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, then giggled as Pansy undid the first button, then moved on to the others. As Pansy pushed the shirt off her shoulders revealing her plain light purple bra, Hermione said, in a dazed kind of voice, “This is the second time I’m doing this today. Yesterday I was a virgin. And today I’m having sex with two different people. In the same day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy smirked. “Isn’t it crazy?” she asked, reaching both arms around Hermione to undo her bra. Hermione gasped as it came undone. “Alright?” Pansy asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy removed the bra the rest of the way and tossed it to the ground on top of Hermione’s shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Hermione tensed up, self conscious of her own nakedness. She looked truly nervous for the first time since they actually started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no you don’t. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought Pansy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gently, she reached out and pushed on Hermione’s shoulders until she was lying back amongst Pansy’s pillows. Pansy straddled her hips, looked down into her unsure eyes and said, “Remember that you’re beautiful and absolutely perfect the way that you are. Nothing is wrong with your body. If you’re worried about how you look -- and women often are -- it’s hard to relax enough to let go. So don’t worry about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy studied her for a moment, waiting for some of the tension to leave her body, then she leaned forward and -- still looking into her eyes -- took one of her nipples into her mouth. Hermione gasped at the sensation. Pansy was happy to feel the nipple harden after only a minute of playing with it. Soon enough, she moved on to the next one, flicking the first one with her thumb and feeling Hermione’s back arch. She wondered if Weasley had even been brave enough to try this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy gave one last flick of her tongue -- and got a lovely gasp for her efforts -- and sat back. Hermione was already breathing heavily. Wonderful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Skirt next?” Pansy asked, fingers sliding down Hermione’s stomach -- feeling gooseflesh raising in their path -- and under the waistband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded, as if speaking was impossible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she just lifted her hips to assist in the removal. Pansy was delighted to find that her panties matched her bra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy thought for a moment. She looked up and met Hermione’s eyes. “Would you feel more or less comfortable if I were to remove my clothing as well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione just looked at her for a second, but when it became clear that Pansy expected a verbal answer, she just said, “Umm… maybe just… some of it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy smirked. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can do.” she said, pulling her shirt over her head, turning it inside out in the process. Then she rose to her knees and proceeded to remove her own skirt with very little fuss. Hermione just watched her with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good enough?” Pansy teased, gently. “I can remove the rest of it, if you like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I mean, this is good.” Hermione said, looking a bit flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok.” Pansy said, taking pity on her. She thought about the best way to proceed, and after a second, inspiration struck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Move over here for a sec.” Pansy said, and after a second’s hesitation, Hermione complied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy took her spot amongst the pillows, leaned back, and opened her legs. “Now come here. Sit with your back to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked wary of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione crawled over and did as Pansy said, but far too tense and upright for her liking. Pansy grabbed her softly around the waist and tugged her back until she was laying against her body, her head on Pansy’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now relax.” Pansy told her, hands traveling across her waist, up and down her arms, stopped to tease her nipples again for a second, then starting to travel downward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy could feel Hermione fighting to relax, watched as she closed her eyes and focused on the sensations, knew she would have to continue going slowly with this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione tensed up just a little as Pansy approached her panties, but relaxed again as she moved past them to caress her thighs. Pansy used just her fingertips to trace up the sensitive part of Hermione’s inner thighs, felt her breathing catch, slowly moved in closer to her most sensitive place. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this alright?” Pansy asked, hesitating just before touching her </span>
  <em>
    <span>there. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Please.” Hermione said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy didn’t hesitate. She ran her fingers gently over Hermione’s mound over her panties, and felt a surge of arousal to find them already a bit wet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span>, of course, was the benefit to foreplay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione was tensing up again. “Relax. Breath. It’s alright.” Pansy whispered, as her fingers slowly explored her pussy over her panties, tracing her outer lips a few times, before traveling down towards the curve of her arse, and then one finger slowly moved back up along her crack, before finally coming to her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy smirked at the hitch in Hermione’s breath. She rubbed her there softly for a few moments, satisfied to feel Hermione’s thighs starting to tense in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>way already, and she hadn’t even gotten to the best part yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more seconds of this, Pansy gently tugged on the waistband of Hermione’s panties and said, “I think it’s time for these to come off, don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gasped and nodded frantically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy chuckled and set about removing them, then tossed them to the ground with the rest of their clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, fully naked, Hermione self-consciously pulled her legs closed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy ran her right hand across her thigh and said, “Open.” gently, but firmly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a second, Hermione obeyed, spreading her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy’s fingers repeated a less extensive version of their dance inward to their prize, but soon enough, they were running over Hermione’s pubic hair -- trimmed but still there -- and then Hermione was arching her back and throwing her head back as Pansy touched her clit for the first time with nothing obstructing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy started stroking her lightly at first with two fingers, making slow circles on her clit. “Good?” she asked, just a bit smug, as her fingers moved down to Hermione’s wet vagina to drag more lubricant up to her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione said, already quite breathless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, because this is where I need your help.” Pansy whispered softly, still lightly stroking her clit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It -- It is?” Hermione asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm. I need you to tell me what feels good. Everyone’s body is different. Should I push harder?” Pansy experimentally increased the pressure of her fingers. Hermione breathed in sharply. “Is that a yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione said again, even more enthusiastic than last time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In that case, should I push on your clit more directly?” she asked, running one finger sharply across her clit from left to right. Hermione jerked a bit. “Umm. I think that’s… maybe…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too much?” Pansy asked, and Hermione nodded. “Good to know. For most people it is, but some like it. I could also try faster?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began circling at a bit less leisurely of a pace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione gasped and then whispered, “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful. But most importantly, tell me if something is too fast or too hard or doesn’t feel good anymore, alright?” Pansy instructed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione nodded. Certain she got her point across, Pansy went back to rubbing Hermione’s clit in earnest, every once in a while taking instruction to go faster or harder or to linger in a certain spot a bit longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough, Pansy could feel that Hermione was getting closer to the edge. “You can try tensing up just your thighs. It sometimes helps.” she whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel Hermione take her advice immediately. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still rubbing her clit, Pansy ran her left hand back up Hermione’s body to her breast, and began running her thumb over her nipple. Hermione tossed her head back in pleasure, and her breathing became erratic. Pansy focused in on her task in earnest, until finally after squeezing every muscle in her core so tight she nearly started vibrating, her orgasm finally hit and Pansy watched as the waves of pleasure rolled through her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy stroked her through it, whispering nonsense, feeling somehow incredibly proud to have been the cause of her friend’s first orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was done, Hermione whispered, “I can feel the blood pumping through my entire body.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Normal.” Pansy confirmed with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>in my life felt anything like that before. I've never been this </span>
  <em>
    <span>wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> before. That was… literally amazing." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm glad." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's like my vagina has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>heartbeat." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hermione sounded almost intellectually fascinated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy let out a soft laugh. Both at her friend's genuine curiosity and the fact that all it took was Pansy's fingers on her clit to make her less self-conscious about saying these words around her. "And it didn't even require penetration." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't it, by the way? I thought fingering generally involved… well…" Hermione trailed off in embarrassment. Pansy supposed there had to be a limit somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"More fingers in your vagina?" Pansy suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Yep. That." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It could. I figured you were sore. And besides, I'd need a different angle. One that might lead to places I didn't think you were quite ready to go yet." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And where is that?" Hermione's voice was flirty. Pansy liked the sound of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Someplace I could take you in a few minutes, if you like. Did you know women can have multiple orgasms in a row? I wonder how many we could rack up in one night." Pansy teased back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she got her breath back, Hermione sat up and turned around so that she was facing Pansy, and for the first time since the very beginning of all this, Pansy looked her in the eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she found there nearly knocked her over. A heat and intensity that she didn’t expect. The kind you only show to people you </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>something for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time in this entire encounter, Pansy felt as if she might not be completely in control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione hesitated for just a second, then said, “Can I kiss you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy’s heart nearly stopped, and she gave the only answer she felt capable of giving: “Yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their lips met and Pansy felt like a drowning woman taking her first breath of oxygen after rising to the surface of the sea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, Hermione pulled back and said, “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome.” Pansy said, in complete honesty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now…” Hermione said, a smirk twisting her usually so innocent features, “You may have demonstrated the technique for me, but in order to truly learn it I’m going to need some hands-on practice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pansy’s breath caught in her throat. She didn’t mean… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is, if you’ll let me…” Hermione asked, sounding just a little bit unsure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes.” Pansy answered, pulling a giggling Hermione in for another kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And for a moment, Pansy just let herself bask in the glory of a first orgasm that she was already pretty damn sure wouldn’t be the last. Perhaps not even the last of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>night</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and Comments make my day! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>